Stingue Week 2017
by QueenSugar
Summary: Serie de one-shots para celebrar la Stingue week de este año.
1. Arcade Crush

_N/A: Llegando tarde como siempre, pero igualmente llegando. Aquí con este pequeño emprendimiento de one-shots para celebrar la Stingue week de este año. ¡Larga vida al Stingue! Y que el BL os acompañe._

 _Prompt Day 1: Games._

 **Arcade crush**

No eran muchas las situaciones en las que Rogue podía jactarse de sí mismo. No obstante, existía una que se repetía con frecuencia: el resultar vencedor tras una partida de MK.

Desde que tenía memoria, cada vez que retaba o era retado, indistintamente, el resultado era el mismo.

Y puede que ser el mejor en un juego de maquinita no fuese ningún logro deportivo ni académico, pero ¡maldición! Con una racha así era imposible no sentirse orgulloso.

Igualmente, pese a su éxito, los humos seguían sin subirse a su cabeza. Rogue podía ser un campeón, pero no sería uno presumido.

Y la tarde en cuestión, había sido igual. Vencer chicos y chicas en el Arcade. Ganarse algún que otro insulto y halago. Lo cotidiano.

Así había sido hasta que ese chico hubo entrado al local.

Rubio, alto para su edad, facciones delicadas, y estilo. Todo lo contrario a él.

En el momento, no supo el motivo exacto, pero desde el instante en que hubo cruzado el umbral una sensación de desagrado se apoderó de él. Entonces, sin razones aparentes, Rogue realmente ansió hacerle morder el polvo.

Con un andar lento y confiado, el chico se aproximó hasta donde él se hallaba. Sus suposiciones eran correctas, venía a por el juego. Sin embargo, algo sucedió o mejor dicho no sucedió, que hizo a Rogue sentirse un tanto extraño. Sí, el muchacho se había posicionado junto a sus retadores pero, ¿por qué no había dejado su ficha sobre la máquina? ¿acaso era sólo un espectador? Esta idea lo hizo sentirse un tanto decepcionado.

Apartó tal idea de su mente y se apresuró a terminar la partida que había empezado.

Sabía que podía permitirse pensamientos ajenos al combate durante este y aún así, obtener la victoria. Mas a pesar de ello, no era alguien que le gustase tentar su suerte.

Con la atención de vuelta en el juego, concluyó rápido con la partida. Y al notar que ya sólo restaban espectadores, sonrió maliciosamente.

Desvió la mirada hacia el otro muchacho para comprobar que seguía ahí. Al hacerlo, notó que le miraba como pasmado; motivo por lo que intentó captar su atención.

—¿Juegas?—preguntó.

—¿Disculpa?—respondió el otro, como quien sale de un trance.

—Que si juegas—repitió, ahora apuntando hacia la máquina.

—Eh, sí. Claro.

El rubio ingresó su crédito en la máquina, y pronto estuvieron listos para seleccionar sus personajes.

Rogue, sin pensarlo dos veces, optó por Sub-Zero. Si bien era capaz de hacer frente a cualquier partida haciendo uso de cualquier personaje, como toda persona, tenía sus preferencias.

Por otra parte, el muchacho a su lado se tomó un par de segundos para meditar su elección, para finalmente terminar optando por Scorpion.

"Opuestos en realidad y ficción" pensó Rogue, a quien la situación no podía tornársele más divertida.

La partida dio inicio a la brevedad, y como siempre, Rogue fue a hacerse con el primer golpe, el cual le dio de lleno a su oponente. Rápidamente, acertó varios más haciendo disminuir a la barra de poder de su oponente casi en su totalidad.

—Realmente no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo—lo oyó murmurar entretanto.

Al oír esto lo ahondó la duda. Sí, Rogue había notado que hasta el momento la partida iba demasiado fácil, incluso tratándose de él. Pero, ¿de verdad era posible que este chico no supiese nada de nada?

"Bueno, en parte tiene sentido" pensó. Hasta el momento no había notado ningún intento del otro de bloquear o esquivar sus ataques. Simplemente movimientos descoordinados. Pero rápidamente descartó la idea. El chico había visto su partida anterior, por lo que definitivamente sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Esta conclusión hizo que la sensación de desagrado ocasionada por el otro se profundizara. Si había algo que no toleraba Rogue era que la gente fuese por allí intentando justificar sus malas partidas como 'falta de experiencia'.

De esta forma, y concluyendo con una _Bola de hielo_ , se hizo fácilmente con el primer Round.

Inició el segundo creyendo que acabaría de la misma manera, cuando para su sorpresa el chico esquivó su primer golpe. Luego el segundo, después el tercero, y de la misma manera los que siguieron después de este. Rogue estaba desconcertado. ¿Podía haber estado fingiendo todo el tiempo? Si era así, realmente era un tramposo. Pero aún sus ataques eran vagos y seguían sin darle, ¿Por qué?

Finalmente pudo darle con una _Barrida de fuerza_ , creyendo erróneamente entonces que había recuperado el control de la partida. Pues apenas el otro se recuperó del golpe, comenzó a atacar. Cuando se hubo percatado, el chico rubio ya le había arrebatado el Round a golpes y arponeadas.

Todavía sin salir del estado de shock, el encuentro inició su tercer Round. Rogue, que no estaba dispuesto perder ni la partida ni su título, inició con todo. Lanzó una _bola de hielo_ a su contrincante, pero este logró esquivarla y contraatacó lanzando su arpón a él. Ataque que también fue esquivado.

Por unos segundos se mantuvieron así, atacando al otro al mismo tiempo que se defendían de las acometidas contrarias. Mas llegó un momento en que este equilibrio se rompió. Los ataques del rubio aumentaron su velocidad, sin dar tiempo a Rogue de que esquivar o detener. Al mismo tiempo, no encontraba una apertura para atacar. Los golpes eran tan continuos que no le daba tiempo de intentar nada.

Estaba atónito. No lograba concebir lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin hacer uso de la razón, desvió la mirada hacia el contrario en busca de una explicación. Allí, se encontró petrificado ante aquella mirada azul.

Cuando quiso acordar, supo que había perdido. Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar la pantalla, el oír 'Scorpion Wins', fue suficiente para él.

Cogió su buzo y salió aprisa del local. Realmente no quería escuchar lo que los espectadores de la partida o el otro chico tenían que decir al respecto. A zancadas cruzó la acera. Ya estaba a punto de doblar en la esquina cuando sintió ser llamado.

—¡Espera!—sintió que le gritaban. Encontrándose al voltear con la persona que menos quería ver en todo el mundo: el rubio del Arcade.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso te fue suficiente con derrotarme allí adentro que vienes a presumir?—respondió con toda la rabia que cargaba.

—¿Presumir? ¡No! Ni siquiera quería jugar el estúpido juego.

—¿No? ¿Qué se supone que hacías?

El otro permaneció en silencio. Lo que hizo que Rogue se irritase aún más.

—Me estabas mirando fijamente, ¿Qué otra cosa podías querer de mi?

—Te miraba, pero eso no significa que jugar fuese lo que quería de ti.

—Entonces, ¿qué?—quiso saber.

El chico desvió la mirada hacia el costado, comenzando a divagar por lo bajo:

—...tu número...ajam...¿una cita?

Rogue sintió perfectamente una electricidad recorrer de arriba a abajo su cuerpo. ¿Podía ser que de eso fuera todo? ¿Invitarlo a salir? Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba posibles respuestas a las preguntas surgidas a raíz de la súbita confesión. Así fue hasta que un bocinazo en las cercanías, lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Déjame aclarar algo—soltó, devuelta en tierra—Me mirabas fijamente, ¿porqué...?

—Me resultaste atractivo.

—Entiendo. Y estabas parado ahí ¿porqué...?

—Quería invitarte a salir.

—¿No querías jugar?

—Nope.

—Y, ¿antes de hoy habías...?

El otro negó con la cabeza antes de que pudiese terminar de formular la pregunta.

Rogue maldijo internamente, pues eso confirmaba sus tres teorías: Uno, el chico no sabía jugar antes de hoy. Dos, era asombroso en ello. Tres, él era un imbécil.

En ese momento, supo que era lo que debía de hacer. Por mucho que le doliese en el orgullo sabía que era lo correcto.

—Si son así las cosas, siento haber sido grosero. También siento haber pensado mal de ti—se disculpó.

El otro soltó una pequeña risita. Una diminuta, pero que casi logra contagiar a Rogue, a pesar de lo molesto que había estado momentos antes.

—Está bien. Pero si te sientes verdaderamente mal...podrías salir conmigo—sugirió con picardía.

—Supongo que te lo debo—accedió con más facilidad de la esperada. Pues en el fondo, quería permanecer un poco más junto a esos ojos de añil.

El rostro del otro muchacho se iluminó. Y justo cuando comenzaba a caminar en la dirección contraria, las palabras de Rogue le detuvieron.

—Sólo una cosa—soltó—salgamos a donde quieras, menos al Arcade.

Dicho esto, el rubio comenzó a soltó una carcajada y esta vez, Rogue sí fue contagiado por ella.

De esta forma, comenzaron su andar. Dirigiéndose a cualquier lado, exceptuando un sitio.

* * *

 _N/A: Espero el fic haya sido disfrutable, a mi me ha agradado. Quiero dar gracias a una personita especial: **HarleySecretss.** Que no sólo me sugirió la temática sino que me ayudo con lo que refiere al juego en sí. Lov u Hon. _

_También, quiero aclarar que cuando me refiero a **'MK'** , hablo del videojuego Mortal Kombat y que cuando hablo de **'B**_ _ **ola de hielo'** y **'Barrida de Fuerza'** me refiero a ataques del mismo juego._


	2. Melody

_N/A: Tarde de nuevo, pero seguro. xD. Aquí con una nueva entrega atrasada de la Stingue Week. De nuevo asistida por mi querida HarleySecretss. Espero os guste._

 _Prompt Day 2: Music._

 **Melody**

Ruido. Ruido era todo lo que escuchaba salir de Sting desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Cada paso que daba. Cada vez que se movía. Y por supuesto, cada vez que abría la boca. El chico en su totalidad era un tormento.

Los demás no parecían estar demasiado molestos con ello. ¿Por qué habrían de estarlo? No tenían por qué preocuparse por el hecho, si era el quien había sido bendecido con Sting por compañero de equipo.

Igualmente, a pesar de lo muy fastidioso que le resultara, Rogue comprendía y respetaba la decisión del maestro. Pero esto no evitaría que maldijese en cada oportunidad que se le presentara y aún pensase que hubiese estado mejor con cualquier otro miembro del gremio.

Es que Rogue de verdad apreciaba la quietud. Probablemente como nadie más lo hacía. Pero cada silencio que el se molestaba en dejar, el rubio se encargaba de abarrotarlo de bullicio. Negando así, cualquier posibilidad de tranquilidad estando con él.

A pesar de los percances acontecidos, fuesen de mayor o menor grado, poco a poco Rogue fue acostumbrándose a este enorme contra que tenía su compañero. Y con el tiempo, y esto terminó por convertirlo en alguien de paciencia.

Tanto que llegó un día en que lo decidió: si no podía lograr que Sting fuese menos ruidoso, al menos él podía intentar prestar atención a lo que hacía,y sobre todo, decía. En el mejor de los casos, todo el bullicio se debería a que estaba haciendo algo verdaderamente interesante.

En contra de sus pronósticos, así fue. Rogue comprendió que no todo lo que decía o hacía Sting resultaba ser una incoherencia. El chico podía llegar a ser alguien que daba gusto escuchar en ocasiones. De este modo comenzó a interesarse en el, y a eventualmente darse cuenta de que no era tan molesto como lo había concebido.

Ahora encontraba comodidad en la compañía muchacho. Había aprendido a disfrutar de cada uno de los sonidos que soltaba a su paso, aún más que de los silencios que antes solía atesorar.

Si antes Sting había sido la personificación del ruido para él, ahora lo consideraba lo contrario. Música. La clase más bella de esta. Eso se había vuelto para él.

Al escucharlo había logrado comprenderlo. Rogue se sentía como quien acababa de aprender el lenguaje de las partituras. Donde antes sólo veía puntos y rayas ahora encontraba sinfonías, sonatas y demás.

Desde sentir su andar, hasta el más banal acto que realizaba. Sonidos como estos formaban parte de su día a día y resultaban de su deleite.

Lo que antes percibía como disonante, ahora lo encontraba armonioso. Y en sus momentos de ausencia, echaba en falta.

Todos esos sonidos al azar habían pasado a formar parte de una gran composición para los oídos de Rogue. Y acerca de la voz de Sting, bueno, ¿Qué más podía decir? Sentirle hablar era escuchar la más dulce de las melodías.


	3. Out

_N/A: ¿Acaso puedo llegar más tarde? La respuesta es sí. Siempre puedo hacerlo. Espero la tardanza valga de algo._

 _Day 3 prompt: Coming out._

 **Out**

"Una vez que estás afuera es más fácil". "Una vez que estás afuera es más fácil" se repetía a diario Sting, como si de una letanía se tratase. Llevaba tiempo de intentar auto convencerse. Y por más que tratase y tratase, aún no terminaba de hacerlo.

Ya lo sabía su padre, sus amigos, y toda persona con algún grado importancia en su vida. Se lo había dicho a todos, menos a él.

"¿Por qué no puedo?" pensaba.

Pero Sting ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta. Miedo. En el sentido más puro y angustioso de la palabra. Eso era lo que le retraía.

Una vez que creía haber reunido el coraje necesario para afrontar la situación, ahí estaba, esperándole. A la vuelta de la esquina se encontraba aguardando a por él, tal cual lo haría el atacante mientras espera del arribar de su victima: siempre en guardia y listo para hacerle trizas.

Sentía miedo de que todo lo que habían construido durante todos estos años llegase a desmoronarse. Miedo de que pudiese llegar a malinterpretar las cosas. Miedo de crear un abismo entre ellos que ya no fuese capaz de cerrar.

Porque el mundo podía ponerse en su contra e igualmente Sting encontraría una forma de sobrellevarlo. Pero si se trataba de Rogue; no creía ser capaz de sobrevivir un día siendo consciente de ello.

Simplemente el imaginar la gama posibilidades conseguía dezasonarle por completo. Y pese a que sentía de suma importancia darle a conocer esa parte de su vida, sólo se imaginaba diciéndolo en situaciones límites. Esas circunstancias en las que ya no tenía nada que perder, y que probablemente nunca fuesen a suceder. Sólo ahí podía verse confesándose.

Por esto, Sting habituaba a fijar su vista en el pasado. Era el pasado el refugio que contemplaba con añoranza. La seguridad que todo iba a salir bien no importaba cuanto la situación podía llegar a torcerse.

Allí era donde descansaban esos días. Esos en la que la mayor de sus complicaciones era evitar que descubrieran la maceta que había roto o de escaparse a jugar a la hora de la siesta sin que lo notaran. En esos días en que Rogue y él habían sido tan felices y hoy en día le parecían tan lejanos.

"¿Realmente lo valdría?" meditaba por las noches con la almohada, acobijado hasta la cabeza. Pensar que todos esos momentos vividos quedasen sólo como meros recuerdos de un pasado sin futuro le resultaba inconcebible. Pues desde que tenía memoria habían estado juntos y así pretendía que siguiese siendo mientras la vida se lo permitiese.

No obstante, sabía que esa decisión no recaía solamente en sus manos. Al menos no enteramente. Lo sabía, al igual que sabía que podía prever mil situaciones en que todo saliese mal y aún no estar preparado para cuando esto sucediera. Era consciente de ello, al igual que lo era de que la balanza siempre estaría inclinada hacia el lado de lo funesto. Esa era la realidad.

Y por más que se permitiese embriagarse de ensoñaciones, en lo profundo se su ser, lo sabía. Comprendía que jamás podría estar lo suficientemente listo para que todo le explotase en la cara. No cuando tenía tanto que perder.

Tenía demasiado en juego. Y si se debatía en salir o tener que renunciar a Rogue, el acechante a la vuelta del esquina definitivamente resultaría victorioso.

* * *

 _N/A: Creo que no da lugar a confusiones pero igual lo diré. Siempre que se habla de 'salir', se trata de 'salir del closet'. Pese a que no se habla directamente del tema, todo el fic hace referencia a eso._


	4. Give your heart a break

**Give your heart a break**

Sting podía recordar ese día a la perfección. Era imposible olvidar la primera vez que Rogue había accedido salir con él. Sin embargo, ese no era el motivo principal de porque esa fecha en particular había quedado grabada en su memoria.

"Nunca me enamoraré" habían sido su expresión exacta en el instante previo. Y lo que en el aquel entonces le habían parecido palabras de absoluto desaliento, ahora que comprendía la razón tras ellas, simplemente sentía la aflicción que conllevaban.

Rogue estaba demasiado roto. Había sido decepcionado demasiadas veces en el pasado, y el que ya accediese a salir con el resultaba prácticamente un milagro.

Ese era el motivo por el que lo sentía tan distante. Perfectamente podían estar al lado que Sting lo sentiría a años luz en lo referido a intimidad. Y sabía que su única oportunidad de acercarse era hacerle saber que no sería como los demás. Pero era imposible si no quería comprender.

Resultaba absurdo hacerle saber que no quería lastimarle, si el otro estaba indispuesto a escuchar. Al igual que intentar ganarse su confianza, si no estaba dispuesto a desligarse de sus temores.

No obstante, Sting no podía remediarlo. No importaba cuantas veces Minerva insistiese en que 'lo dejara ser'. Sting no podía evitar esa constante necesidad de hacerle saber que estaba ahí. Que lo único que deseaba era su felicidad. Que más que nada ansiaba vivir por su causa.

Pero necesitaba una oportunidad. Una sola. Por más diminuta e insignificante que pareciese. Sólo una ocasión que le permitiese demostrar todo eso que sentía y desde hace tiempo guardaba por miedo a abrumarlo. Pero aún debía de darse una oportunidad para querer.

Sí, seguían siendo jóvenes. Y sí, aún tenían toda una vida por vivir. Sin embargo, esta tenía fecha de caducidad, así qué ¿por qué habrían de desperdiciar el tiempo?

Aún podía recordar cierto domingo, en que había marchado a casa en completa soledad. Rogue no había querido mirarle directo a los ojos, pero él había podido distinguir que sus lagrimales no paraban de gotear. Intentó comunicarse con el por todos los medios, pero jamás quiso contestar.

No había nada que pudiese negarle. Ni siquiera el mundo mismo, si así lo quisiera. Pero aún rehuía de tomar su mano, como si tuviese miedo estar cometiendo un error.

¿Podría no sentirlo? Esa sensación de correspondencia cada vez que sus labios se tocaban. Cada vez que sus corazones latían como si de uno se tratase. Aún si lo hacía, continuaba escapándose vez tras vez de sus brazos.

Porque había sido roto antes, podía verlo en sus ojos. No había disfraz que capaz de ocultar lo que yacía tras ese mirar.

Aún así, Sting se creía capaz de atenuar el dolor. No de suturar la herida por completo, y mucho menos de borrar el pasado. Pero sí de llenar el presente de tanta dicha, que tendría voltear por completo para rememorar las desventuras del pasado.

Pues en su mirada podía ver como algo había cambiado. Que ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar en el que habían iniciado. Que le había sido posible obtener un sitio en su corazón, fuese o no temporal.

Ahora se creía capaz de cuestionar aquel "Nunca me enamoraré".


	5. Hope

_N/A: Realmente quería finalizar la Stingue Week a tiempo o casi, pero lamentablemente no fue posible para mi. Perdí en estos días a alguien muy querido para mi y bueno, lo cierto es que es muy difícil escribir sobre esperanza cuando ya no tienes alguna._

 **Hope**

Por años, Sting y Rogue habían llevado una relación. Y desde que esta había iniciado, el pilar fundamental de ella había sido siempre el mismo: esperanza.

La esperanza era lo que los había hecho nacer y lo que en la actualidad, les mantenía unidos.

En esos tiempos en que aún no estaban juntos, la esperanza sostenida era de que su afección pudiese ser correspondida por el otro. De que fuese capaz de quererle de la manera semejante a la que le quería. Esperanza de que sus sentimientos pudiesen tener un futuro que no implicase lamentos.

Por fortuna, el tanto perseverar dio frutos. Y de esa forma, fue como empezaron a salir.

Una vez juntos, el esperar pasó a ser otro. En ese entonces, era por entendimiento.

Querían ser capaces de encajar el uno con el otro, haciendo valer cada una de esas emociones que el otro había desatado en sí y no permitiendo que estas cayeran al vacío. Su esperar se podía sintetizar en una sola palabra: armonía. Por eso esperaban.

Haciendo a un lado algunos pormenores, nuevamente su esperar fue fructífero. Ambos lograron hallar ese equilibrio en la relación, y una vez que se toparon con el, estuvieron sumamente a gusto con ello.

Ya no esperaban por armonía, ahora esperaban por que durase.

Ya pasado el arduo trabajo de la construcción de los cimientos, en adición a la prórroga para confirmar que estos fuesen sólidos; se vieron acostumbrados a esa estabilidad, al placer encontrado en la compañía ajena. A eso que sólo podían tener cuando estaban con el otro.

Allí, se vieron queriendo prolongarlo lo máximo que pudiesen, sin importar que tuviesen o no que hacer frente al mismísimo mal encarnado.

Dichosamente, sus expectativas fueron colmadas, y por primera vez desde que estuvieron juntos de una forma distinta a camaradas, se vieron libres de esperar.

Pero entonces, comenzaron a correr tiempos difíciles para el gremio. El reinado del terror de Jiemma había llegado a su auge imponiendo su filosofía, "el amor era una debilidad y toda debilidad debe ser erradicada", si era necesario a la fuerza.

Entonces Sting y Rogue, primerizos en lo que a vulnerabilidad se refería, decidieron ocultar eso que con tanto ímpetu deseaban preservar.

Por lo que volvieron a esperar. Esperaban por que su secreto, permaneciese siendo sólo eso.

Muchas penurias sufrieron durante esa época, por lo que probablemente fueron los más felices cuando esta llegó a su fin.

Ya no tenían que escapar a donde no existiese el ojo humano para poder demostrar todo ese sentir que llevaban acumulado. Besos, caricias, abrazos. Todo podía ser expuesto a plena luz del día sin el temor a consecuencias.

Si en algún momento habían perdido la fe, esos días fueron los que se la devolvió a ambos.

Pronto, el gremio hubo comenzado una nueva etapa. Una que daba lugar a la compañerismo, el ocio, y sobre todo, el júbilo. Todas estas cosas promovidas principalmente por Sting, ejerciendo su nuevo rol de Maestro.

En aquel momento, vieron una oportunidad de prosperidad para sí y todo el mundo. Creyeron que ya no existía nada que se opusiese a ese lugar en el mundo que poco a poco estaban formando.

Pero con más rapidez de la quizá deseada, se dieron cuenta que no era así. Que no todo era color de rosa. Comprendieron que incluso en tiempos pacíficos la maldad siempre rondaría por el continente.

Entendieron, que jamás encontrarían la paz absoluta, al menos no en vida; y por lo tanto, siempre tendrían una lucha que librar. Y que por ende, que siempre estarían destinados a esperar.

En el presente, lo hacían por volverse a encontrar.

Cada vez que Rogue o Sting partía a una misión, el que permanecía en el gremio, esperaba por verle a su regreso. La expectativa de una pronta o lejana reunión, era lo que hacía levantarse cada día pese a su ausencia.

De esta manera eran las cosas hoy. No obstante, el futuro era incierto. El mañana permanecía siendo un misterio para ellos. Sólo conjeturas tenían de ese tiempo que aún no arribaba. Por eso esperaban.

Porque no sabían lo que vendría, y sobre todo, porque esperar indicaba la existencia de ese mismo mañana.


End file.
